Eon sibling assassins
The Eon sibling assassins (イーオン兄弟姉妹の暗殺者, Īon Keiteishimai no Shikaku) were a group of 24 men in 5Ds Blazing Gale. Their only role in the series was to attempt to capture the Eon siblings (or more specifically, Latias). All members of this group are deceased, as revealed by Jason in 5DSBG070. Design Although not fully elaborated on, all members of this group wear black polyester suits with heavy armor underneath (allowing them to survive attacks that would normally be fatal to even veteran warriors). Most of the members here carry a laser gun in a holster on their legs. The member of this group responsible for injuring Latias, however, carries a crossbow with loaded arrows instead (although it is possible he had a laser gun as well). Personality All members of this group have the mentality to annihilate any enemies that intervene with their plans (in this case, capturing the Eon siblings). However, they are shown to have no sense of retreating, especially seeing their comrades being taken down very quickly (and rather painfully). Abilities It is implied that these men have very high levels of endurance, as shown when they took several repeated B-rank, even up to two A / S-rank jutsu from Jason, Posie and Cinnamon, all considered to be seasoned battlers, alongside attacks from the Eon siblings (though they still sustained severe injuries). The main man has been shown to survive a wind-enhanced Amaterasu from Jason, though he sustained severe 3rd or 4th degree burns to his body. It should be noted that ANY of the techniques these men survived would've likely taken down even a veteran Chunin or Jōnin in an instant, as confirmed by Jason and Posie themselves. Since each member carried a laser gun/weapons, they are presumably adept in the usage of firearms, though this skill wasn't shown due to their attacks being reflected. Trivia * Near the end of Chapter 54, it's mentioned that all of these characters were currently in severe critical condition as a result of the battles. They needed immediate medical attention if they wanted even a minute chance of survival at the moment. As noted above, just ONE of the jutsu used against them would've probably slain even a veteran Chunin or Jōnin ninja, had these techniques been used in the Naruto world. ** In the case of Posie and Jason, those cases are most likely, considering Jason's usage of the Mangekyō to reflect moves and seal their escape routes). ** At the start of Chapter 55 when they are mentioned again, they are assumed to be either living on a minute chance of survival or dead; the latter case being confirmed 15 chapters later. * This group's actions mirror that of Annie and Oakley from Pokémon Heroes, however in a more violent manner since they actually wounded Latias with a projectile weapon and left her to bleed in an open field; as opposed to Annie/Oakley simply taking the Eon with them (albeit Latios eventually died, though by his own self-sacrifice after being weakened and not a direct cause). ** However, both groups have seriously injured a member in their respective series and ended up the loser. In this case (as stated above), all members of this group are deceased. Category:5Ds Blazing Gale Minor Characters (Antagonists) Category:Minor Group Category:Male Characters